Bulls on Parade
Plot (Jules tosses away the crystal ball) ---- (Christian traveling alone) JULES No, stop saying that, you fucking stupid little crystal ball. For the last time, your name is Christian, not Jules. Who the fuck has the name Jules? How the hell did you even get stuck with this little bitch of a ball? Well, after some asshole up and practically killed your dad, you went out on the road. After a few weeks of travel you found this bitchin' ass orb at a flea market. When you peered into that crystal shit with your boyish gaze, you saw lots of electricity. It looked cool. Unfortunately, you were out of money. The old lady running the stand noticed you looking at the thing. You don't know how, the hag looked blind as a bat. Not to mention, she had the saggy skin of a bronze-painted prune. You're not really sure how that superficial aspect of her appearance affects what she sees in others, but it definitely affects what you saw in her. Anyways, the old hag noticed your interest and started talking to you while you were minding your own business. She said something about how you could peer into it and see what you really wanted in life or some bullshit. You told her to fuck off because you had no money with which to buy her nonsense. A few hours later, you returned and punked that bitch by beating her up and stealing her crystal ball. What? No, that was just a joke. You don't want people to think you're some kind of crazed, violent sociopath. No, you're not going to turn into the guy who killed your dad, that's for sure. No, you totally found this in a dumpster somewhere. Yeah, that's your story. Oh, and, that was like yesterday. You should probably stop swearing so much, but you're understandably pissed that some little rascal up and killed your dad. Swear to god, if you ever see that kid again, you're going to punk his ass, too. In the same vein as people you're going to enact violence upon when you see them again: your sister. Sierra Nevada. God, what a stupid name. She could have at least tried to defend your father, but no. She's always been up in arms and complaining about him. She says that he was only his step-father. Well, little bitch, at least he took you in when your real dad didn't, so show some respect, even if he was kinda a dick. She left off for who knows where after your dad died. You are going to straight up choke that bitch at some point in your future(s). Okay, that's kinda harsh. You should really calm down. No point in going on a genocidal rampage when your parent is murdered. Something something, revenge is like a wheel, right? You're not sure if you want to keep it turning. Anyways... You had just acquired this crystal ball yesterday, and wow, it was actually showing you more than just electricity. When you looked inside of it, you could almost make out a little pointer, kind of like a compass rose. No, wait, exactly like one. It was pretty spooky, so you decided you weren't going to tempt fate, and you followed that bitch here to this hillside. Then, the rose turned up and did a little gig pointing at the ground, so you parked your butt in the grass. You've been waiting here for the past few hours hoping something will happen. Did you just get punked? You're not waiting much longer to find out, that's for sure. This oversized piece of jewelry is starting to make you feel like a grand old fool. God, you hate this thing. KA-THUNK. What the hell was that? It felt like a tremor behind you. "I'm giving you a choice, boy. One I never got the luxury of making, but would have made all of the difference. "I can either give you a headstart on my destiny. Give you what remains of my own powers, accumulated over the centuries, but for you, absorbed at your prime..." "I can either give you that, or you can heed my warning. Stay away from the man known as Alexander Ezra." Being an enterprising young individual, Christian decided to go with both. He lifted the skull, his hands near the back of it like a man cradling his bride, though the only thing he really married that day was perhaps his own fate intwined with Sol's. Trivia *For everyone who correctly guessed that our new PoV was going to be Christian from Sol's timeline, you win a digital Chips-A-Hoy cookie. *Don't expect Christian to become the most mentally healthy person after this run-in. **Or before, for that matter. Category:Episodes